vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 2: Aftermath - Part 2
Part 2: The Boss (Jacob) Jacob woke up with the phone in his pocket ringing. He got up from the couch and answered it. "I'm waiting for you outside." "Who the fuck are you..." "The guy from yesterday." Jacob tripped on a beer bottle and almost fell over, "Shit, did I sleep with you last night?" "What?" Jacob blinked, "Fuck, nevermind. I'm coming down." Jacob hung up and stumbled his way to the front door and got in the car. The driver noticed Jacob's bloodshot eyes and messed fur. "Spent the whole night drinking?" "I...I think I brought someone in too, but I can't remember..." "Well, whatever, where's your chain?" "Here." Jacob showed it to him. "Good. Put it on. You're gonna have a meeting with the boss." Jacob nodded anxiously. ... (Travis) Travis woke up with a noise coming from the kitchen. A cup breaking. Travis immediatelly got up and opened his drawer, pulling out a pistol and loading a magazine into it. Travis walked out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen, aiming at the door in case anyone or anything came through it. Travis entered it and flicked on the lights. Nothing was in sight. Travis took a few steps forward before having something grab his head and feel something sharp and pointy penetrate his neck. ... "GAAAAAAAAH!" Travis screamed as he woke up from the nightmare. Travis grabbed the pistol on his drawer, aiming it at all sides of his room, before realizing it was just a nightmare, "Oh...oh...." Travis panted before putting the gun back on the drawer and walking out of his room. Travis went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and turned on the TV only to see an advert for a product that could help with sleeping. Travis frowned and turned off the TV. ... (Jacob) Jacob was in an auto repair shop. "Behind this door is the boss. Be nice to him." The guy opened the door. Jacob walked in and saw a horse with some big muscles. A brown horse with a black hair. "I see steroids are part of this gang..." ''Jacob thought. "Take a seat." The horse said. Jacob nervously did so, "...Why are you so nervous?" "..." "I don't bite." "Y-You're a gang boss and I..." "Like I said, I don't bite." The horse extended him a hand, "I'm John Marco. Call me Johnny." Jacob shook it. "I'm Jacob." "Full name?" "Jacob Howard." The horse nodded, "Well. You're now part of the Chainland Devils." "I know..." "Feel welcome. Here, you're guaranteed to have the time of your life. Anything you want. Money, drugs, ladies...Well, in your case, men." Jacob gulped and scratched his neck, "Don't worry, we have plenty of fags in our gang." "...Fags?" "Oh, homos, my bad..." Jacob nodded slowly. "Anyway, Jacob, don't expect to be pushed around much by our members. We're respectful to each other, even to the new members. Your sexuality doesn't matter here, really. You're going to be fine." Something in his voice made him doubt what he said. Jacob was trembling. "Are you feeling cold?" "...Y-Yeah...Cold weather, rain..." "Get a hoodie when you go home." Jacob nodded. "Well, I think that's it for today. You're dismissed, but, when I have something for you to do, I'll give you call." Jacob nodded again. "...What are you waiting for? Leave." Jacob got up and walked towards the door, leaving the boss, who just smiled as he continued to smoke his cigar. The guy who took him there was waiting for him outside, "Liked the boss?" "Real nice guy..." "...Liked his muscles?" "Fuck off..." ... '(Travis)' There were knocks on the door. Travis answered it. "Trav!" ''"Oh Christ..." ''Travis thought. It was Matthew. A ferret whom he had met in a bar, that heard about his story in the news back when he was a child. Matt lost his family in a car accident when he was 13 and could easily relate to Travis. Matt cared immensely for Travis, but Travis didn't exactly appreciate his company. Travis found Matt annoying and sometimes, creepy. Matt opened his arms, wanting a hug. Travis simply extended him a hand. Matt let out an "Oh" and shook it. "What do you want, Matt?" "Nada, friend! I just came here wanting to say hi since you just came back from that trip to Los Angeles. What were you doing there anyway?" "Visiting my sick aunt..." "Oh, is she okay?" "No...Doctor said her days are counted..." "Oh..." "Anything else?" "How about we go hang out?" "Why?" "Why not? We're friends. Friends hang out! And maybe I can help you forget your aunt's problem." "..." "Pretty please?" "Fine..." Matthew smiled. ... Both went to a bar. The same one they met in. "This place again?" "Yeah, this where we met! It's good to remember the old times, isn't it?" Travis rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. Both went in the bar heading towards the counter. Loud country music played in it, drunks could be seen arm wrestling or slumped over the table unconscious. The place didn't change a bit since Travis' last visit. Travis and his friend sat on the stools in front of the counter. The bartender answered them right away, "What would you two like to drink?" "Scotch." Travis said. "...Same thing as him." "Sure thing." The bartender turned away and went to get the bottles. "He must be new." Matthew said to Travis, "I never saw him before." "..." It didn't take long for him to bring the drinks and walk away to attend another client, "Well, he's certainly faster than the old one..." Travis looked at the other client and recognized her, "Julia?" Julia heard him, "Travis?" "I thought you didn't drink." "Yeeeeah, now I do." "Oooooh..." Matthew poked Travis, "Is she your girlfriend?" "No, she isn't." "Adopted sister?" "No." "Adopted daughter?" "Jesus, she's just a friend, Matt." "What? There can't be friendship between a man and a woman." "Matt, shut the fuck up." Travis turned to Julia. Julia was giggling, "Who is he?" "A, in quote marks, friend." "What do you mean by quote marks?" Matt asked. Travis sighed, "A friend." "That's better." He tapped on Travis' back. "Anyway, Julia, I thought you didn't drink." "Now I do, like I said." "Why?" "Why not? I tried wine a week ago. I loved it and I tried other kinds of alcoholic drinks. Now, I'm proud to say I'm an alcoholic!" "...Proud to say? Really?" "What's the problem with being one?" "Many problems. Too many." "Name one." "It's an addiction. You should never be proud of an addiction." "Oh, Travis, come on. I never got drunk and I never will." "I hope so..." Matthew poked Travis, "You still haven't drinked a sip of your scotch. I've already finished mine." He put the empty cup on the counter. "Good for you..." Travis started drinking. Once done, Travis paid his, Matt's and even Julia's drink. All three walked out. Matt offered Travis a ride home but Travis refused it. Travis walked with Julia for a while. "Your friend seems to be cool." "He's annoying. He thinks he is funny and he simply cares way too much about me and my personal life." "Well, that means he's loyal, right?" "A stalker is a better name for him." "Oh please, you should be thankful he's your friend. He really sounds like the kind of guy that would save you from danger." "I was almost stabbed once by a mugger. Instead of helping me, he ran away and left me to die." "Oh..." Travis followed Julia all the way to her hotel, where he bid goodbye and went to his. ... '(Jacob)' Jacob slept on his sofa bed with his face buried on the pillow. The phone rang. Jacob tried to grab the phone, but hit it with his wrist and it fell on the floor. Jacob grabbed it and put it on his ear, "Nnnngh...Hello...?" "It's Johnny. I have something for you." "I'm on my way..." "Be quick." He hung up. Jacob put the phone back on top of the tea table and got up. '''End of Part 2.' This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita